Love Is Meant To Be Multiped, Not Divided
by Bliss123
Summary: All Bella wanted was to start a new life in a new place that accepted her beliefs. So when her best friend told her about Forks it seemed like a dream come true. What she wasn't counting on was meeting and falling in love with Edward Cullen...or becoming best friends with both of his wives. AU


Chapter 1

Bella pulled at her sleeves as she got out from behind the wheel of her 2012 dark blue Hyundai i30. Looking into the back windows and breathed a heavy sigh of relief at the sight of four sleeping children. Thank God for the small things. She pulled her messy bun out of the hair tie and turned to look at her new home.

The outside was fairly simple: gray worn bricks, red roofing tiles. There were even shutters on the windows. And the yard was beautiful. A garden bordering the house was just what she needed. She could always count on the flowers to take her worries away. And what just sealed the deal was the white picket fence surrounding the land. The last thing she needed was to worry about her babies running out into the street. No wonder Angela had recommended it.

"Mommy?" Bella glanced over her shoulder at her eight year old son, rubbing his eyes sleepily. She smiled when he pulled his glasses out of his pocket and cleaned them almost to an OCD clean level before putting them on. He was perhaps the strangest eight year old on the planet. Probably even more clean and organized than she was.

"Will, I thought you were sleeping. Are you okay, sweetie?"

"You know I can't sleep in the car. And I'm fine, just tired." Will raised his arms to her and looked at the new house with her. He tilted his head to the side in a painfully familiar way that reminded her of her husband.

Bella's thoughts were interrupted by crying from the car. She smiled.

"Wanna help me get your brothers and sister out of the car? Then we can check out the new house. Okay?" Will nodded as a grin spread across his face. Bella raced him to the car.

She was met with the sight of two crazy-haired boys pushing each other over in their seats, but laughing and a screaming two year old girl pulling at his ponytail. Aidan and Skyler reached for her while she released Olivia from her straps.

When she finally got the twins out and under Will's expert watch, managed to get Libby's ponytail back together, and in her arms, the family of five trotted into the one story picture perfect house.

All the kids, even Will, ran off in all direction. Listening to them argue over rooms was like a warm sweater around her heart. She brought in a few boxes of kitchen stuff while the children tried to figure out their living situation.

"Mommy!" Libby tripped over the changing floor from carpet to tile and grabbed onto her denim skirt. Listening to her baby girl mumble was yet another reassurance in her decision to start over here in Forks.

A ringing from her purse on the counter startled Bella. She rushed over to her cell phone, little children all around her feet, and grinned uncontrollably as Angela's name popped up on the screen.

"Will, can you keep an eye on them while I step out? Thank you, sweetheart."

"Beeeelllllaaaa! I've missed you so much! Where are you!? Are you here yet?! How are my god-babies?!" Laughing, Bella pushed at some hair in her face.

"Hey, Angela. I'm so happy to hear you again. And don't worry, we're here. Everything's good and we love the house. The kids are going crazy."

"That's great to hear. I knew that house would be good for you. Are you there right now? Would it be too much trouble if I came over? The kids want to see Aunt Bella so bad! And I know you could use the help! I'll even bring a lunch! Please, oh please!" She laughed at the enthusiasm in her best friend's voice.

"That sounds wonderful Ang. Go ahead and come over. I'm just starting to get stuff in the house. See you in a little bit."

Half an hour later, a white minivan pulled up and suddenly the yard was filled with six children.

"Angela! I had no clue you were pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?" Angela put one hand on her five month pregnant belly and smiled. Handing Bella a large container of fruit, she then pulled out a picnic basket from the van.

"Oh, I knew I was going to see you soon and totally wanted to see the look on your face. It's a girl. I'm so excited! Finally got one!" The two shared a laugh and moved inside the house.

"So, how are you like it here?" Angela's black hair flopped around as she did a little twirl, taking in the interior.

"We've been here for two hours, Angela! But yes it is nice. Thanks so much for helping me."

"Mommy!" The two women shared a smirk.

"Yours or mine?" Bella giggled.

"Let's go find out."

After kitchen chaos and clean up, the two women were able to get all six kids to sleep on napping mats in the empty master bedroom. The finally plopped down with some coffee on the front steps.

"So, Jake-Jake right?- he must be excited. A girl. You guys seem to be doing good."

"Oh yeah, Jake is absolutely thrilled. Leah and Emily are too. We all so excited. So are the boys they can't wait for a sister."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you guys. You have to let me babysit. I know you have two live-in babysitters, but seriously; I love my kids, but I miss baby cuteness." Angela gave her a pitying smile.

"Don't worry, we'll get you set up with someone else. Then you'll be a baby machine!" Bella rolled her eyes. She had the weirdest friends.

"Ang, I've been having kids for eight years and I only have four, trust me; I'm no 'baby machine.'"

"Well, still I'm sure there are plenty of guys here looking for new wives." Angela cringed when Bella winced.

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

"Bella, not every man on the face of this earth is James. I mean look at Jake! If the media could see how normal lives are for people like us they'd have a hernia. I promise you'll find someone good. He and your sisters will treat you well…and if they don't I'll kick some ass!"

Angela and Bella laughed some more even when they both cried a little for each other.

!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2

"Eeeeddddwwwaaarrdd!" Rosalie banged her head on the underside of her car and swore a monologue. She listened as the loudest footsteps for someone as small as Alice ran across the floor over the garage. The big "oof" was a pretty good indication that the little fairy had tackled Edward just as he had walked in the door. It was a wonder the kids were still down for their nap.

"-and I got a request to be a part of this small show they're doing in Portland. Oh, and Lettie was yelling 'Daddy daddy, daddy' all morning! It was so cute, but was kinda driving Rose insane. And th-"

"Gosh, Alice, shut up!" Edward beamed over Alice's head as Rose walked through the door, dirt and grime all over her. And while she wore no optimistic expression, she did burrow into her husband's embrace and pulled Alice into it not too long after that.

"And how are my two favorite ladies doing? Where are the kids?"

"Oh, we're good and it's only 1:30 so it's nap time. Speaking of 1:30, why are you home so early?" Alice pulled out three mugs and plates while Edward and Rose sat down at the island. Pulling out some Oreo pie, she dished it and some sweet tea out.

"All my work load was taken care of today so Carlisle let me go home. The only condition was that we have to come over for lunch on Sunday after church." The three shared a laugh and enjoyed their snack together.

"Well, since we're not doing anything tomorrow, I was thinking we could go to the park for lunch. What do you guys think? The kids definitely need to get out of the house? Even with only three days off this week, they're going a little stir crazy. Can't wait until they go back to school! I love my babies, but I need to get back to work!"

Edward opened his mouth and a burp came out. A rush of red overcame his cheeks and then he smiled. Rose let her head hang back and laughed towards the ceiling.

"Anyways, I do have to go into the office for an emergency X-ray in the morning, but I'll be done by 10 at the latest. Does that work?" Alice and Rose shared a look.

"I need to get some groceries tomorrow. Can you watch the kids while I do that? Should be done by 10." Alice nodded after a minute of consideration. Then she pulled out a pick of paper from her purse.

"Here's the list. We can make it happen." Edward smiled as he watched them collaborate.

"Thank God I have you both. I don't think I could ever thank him enough for having two beautiful wives like you guys. I love you both so very much."

He then kissed both women deeply.

**AN:** **Yup, polygamy! While I do not practice this life style I am an advocate for personal freedom. And I am very interested in this life so I thought: why not a fanfic? If I do get anything wrong and someone who is more informed or a primary source on this lifestyle is reading I'd love to be advised. To make sure I'm not stereotyping, I will not be having anyone as part of an official religion. Enjoy! And the links below are for the houses and people in this chapter.**

Bella's house- ~islandal/AdvHTML_ .JPG

Edward, Rose, and Alice's house- us.

Bella Swan- . /-UFUUdGYpAbE/USfzt1jx8VI/AAAAAAAAA1g/MQztUnVPOwQ/ s1600/Nina%

Will- .

Aidan and Skyler- . /2011/09/gettyheights_wnd_6_

Olivia- tumblr_

Angela- .

Angela's son Ben- . /dr/hln/www/release/sites/default/files/imagecache /textarticle_ \

Angela's son Michael- .

Edward- .fm/serve/_/48577177/Edward%2BCullen%

Rose- .

Alice- wikipedia/commons/e/e1/Ashley_Greene_Comic-Con_

PLEASE R and R!


End file.
